


The Best Company

by DemiMuiraquita



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crash Landing, F/F, Gen, Prompt Challenge, Universal Translator Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiMuiraquita/pseuds/DemiMuiraquita
Summary: Kira and Jadzia crash land on Jeraddoagain, but this time their Universal Translator breaks along with the shuttle. At least this time they don't need to worry about anything else, just wait for pickup from DS9.





	The Best Company

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with the prompt _**'universal translator breaks during an away/shuttle mission'**_ for Round 2 of the _**you fly, I'll shoot**_ discord server's Biweekly Challenge, but never actually finished it in time.
> 
> Clicking on the annotations will take you to the footnotes, and clicking the footnote will take you back to the main text.

“So, back here again, huh” Jadzia remarked, resting her head on the seat’s headrest and smirking at Kira, who was manning the controls. “You know, I wouldn't have expected you to volunteer to come with me here, after the _ last time._”

Jadzia shook her head, “At least we’re not on a decades out-of-maintenance interceptor, _ this time_.”

Kira gave a short glance backwards, before looking to the viewscreen again, “Yes, well, those were _ extenuating _ circumstances as you no doubt remember, and it’s not like we’ll _ really _ crash on Jeraddo _ again._” Was all she said, giving an annoyed look at something on her console.

Jadzia’s console also started beeping, and she moved quickly to investigate, “We’re getting a gravimetric distortion ahead, and it seems to…” she squinted at the screen for a moment, before looking up at Kira whose head also shot up, “Brace for impact, it’s coming right at us!”

The last thing either of them saw was intense light.

* * *

Jadzia regained consciousness slowly, her eyes hurt a _ lot_, and she opened them cautiously to see that they were on stable ground, or at least there was no movement to the shuttle.

She slowly got up, feeling herself to make sure there was no broken bones, or dislocated joints, briefly touching her pouch to feel that, indeed, Dax was wriggling peacefully.

She looked around and quickly located Kira, who was still laying on her side, unconscious against the shuttle’s floor. Moving to her side she shook her slowly as to not aggravate any injury she might have “Kira, come on, Nerys, wake up.” she assessed the damage, which seemed to be on par with her own, a couple of bruises, but nothing too serious. She wasn’t a specialist in Bajoran medicine however.

Kira blinked awake slowly, her hand going quickly to protect her eyes as she slowly blinked awake. Jadzia moved her hands to steady Kira as she slowly came to a sitting position, “It’s alright, deep breaths, take you time.” she said.

Kira slowly turned to look at Jadzia, a puzzled look on her face before she spoke, _"Rey mich aka veyal?"_[1]

Jadzia’s eyes slowly widen, before realizing what had happened, “You can’t understand a word of what I’m saying can you?” she sighed, putting her chin on her hands, and looking at Kira, who had an equally defeated look on her face.

_"Aka calri lorat ey, cal aka?"_[2] Kira says, shaking her head slightly, _"Jecken aka calri, pen su aka!"_[3] she huffed, annoyed, _"Ah calri chan ekan buraya hul ma Jeraddo, _gool."[4]

Jadzia just looks on, lost, trying to remember if in Dax’s vast memory there’s a single gesture of Dakhur Bajoran Sign Language, but the most she can scrounge up are how to do some obscure Andorian Dead Language’s signs. It was worth a try anyway.

“Look, we’ll be down here for a while, the distress beacon’s working,” she points at the shuttle’s distress beacon, flashing a soft purple-and-red, “And the Defiant will take some time to reach us, so whatever happened to the Universal Translator, we’ll have to do without.”

Kira gives a brief look at the distress beacon, turning a tired look at Jadzia, clearly understanding the gist of what she was trying to say. She got up, stretching slowly, took out her outer jacket and brought two of the shuttle’s emergency rations back to where Jadzia was still sitting.

_"Lem, tahrana non aka."_[5] Kira said, mimicking an eating gesture.

Jadzia just smiled, “Thank you, that’s lovely. At least we won’t starve huh?” she digs in, opening the ration’s heat-activation and starting to eat. All in all it could taste _ much _ worse. She leaned back, stretching her legs on the ground and resting her head on the console behind her.

Soon Kira joined her, eating in companionable silence.

Jadzia was so distracted eating, trying to keep her mind out of the boredom of waiting for pick-up in a crashed shuttle with no systems functioning when she felt Kira’s hand close over hers. She looked up to Kira’s soft expression, and brought Kira’s hand up for a quick kiss.

She smiled. Maybe it was going to be a long day waiting. But she had the best company.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] _“What did you say?”_  
[2] _“You can’t understand me, can you?”_  
[3] _“Of course you can’t, why would you!”_  
[4] _“I can’t believe we’ve crashed on Jeraddo, again.”_  
[5] _“There, one’s for you.”_


End file.
